What I Once Was
by Aryavampire
Summary: This is what happens when Angel's get lazy in the reincarnation department: Two souls slip by and enter the body of an unborn Seras Victoria. Years later, at Hellsing, new memories that are not quiet Seras's resurface.AxS
1. A Gift Of Utmost Importance

Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing, just this stories plot line!

Rating: M - This ain't kiddie stuff people! It ain't K, K, OR T. THIS IS MATURE! The local forecast predict's heavy fluff and gore, sexual scenes between Alucard and Seras(possibly Dark Walter and Integra), swearing like the Mother Fucker and all that jazz♪! I think I've made my point...please read the warning before you hop into the skillet and turn into bacon!

Alexandra: IT'S ALIVE! MY FIRST HELLSING FIC! MUWAHHHA! ( Rub's hands together, grinning like Jim Carry on weed) I'm a GENIUS! (Falls dead)

Alright now that that's out of my system, onward!(marches off with 3rd Reich, Hans up in-front of Alexandra) Nice view(staring at his tight military ass). People, if ya'll don't like the AxS paring, get out right now. I really like writing and flame's don't discourage me, they just take up reviewing space. --

What I Once Was

by Alexandra Noel

Chapter 1

A Gift Of Utmost Importance

Rain clattered down on the roof of the Hellsing headquarters', reverberating throughout the mansion. Worker's in bright neon orange scampered about the dome of the sizable mansion, patching up singed shingles and tiles. A single drop of rain, clinging to the Grey-stone wall, began to slip and fall. It came to rest on a stain-glass mural of the Birth of Christ, the only window in the Master's private study. The weak reflection of Indigo colored light glanced off of platinum blonde follicles while ice-over-stone hued eye's keenly reflected the brightness of a computer screen.

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing sat at her large desk taping away on her computer. '_Exactly 2 more hour's until sunset and you can barley see ten feet out the window. You can't even see the damn treetop's in this mess of a storm._' Her thought's reverted back to her work as she pried her eyes off of the computer's clock.

It had been almost a year after the war with Millennium. The English government had rallied and began to rebuild after the defeat and triumph. Big Ben now stood proud and the London Bridge was not literally falling down anymore. There was still much work to be done and many sections's of London still needed serious attention, but like Caesar said, 'Brick by brick, my citizens, Brick by brick.'

She closed out the finished document and switched the PC off. She carefully lifted her arm's above her head and stretched out one fiber of muscle at a time until she herd a satisfying pop and a release of pressure in her neck. She let out a long, relived sigh. Her white gloved hand went straight for the top left drawer of the desk and opened it to revel it's contents, cigars. She picked one out from the neat row, sliced one end off with a pen knife from her breast pocket while reaching for her lighter sitting on the burnished polished redwood of her desk. Her thumb slid across the Hellsing coat of arm's emblazoned on the silver surface and flicked the catch, opening the contraption and automatically igniting a small blue-red flame. She lit the cigar and inhaled the sweet vaporous smoke of Cinnamon, Tobacco, and Plum.

"Hmm." she said to herself, musing over an obscure subject. She had recently been researching a particular subject lately since the rebuilding began a subject that intrigued and baffled her. Her father, Arthur, had done extensive, secluded research on the woman before succumbing to Consumption. He had looked away his notes in a safe behind his portrait in her office. 'Its funny what you find while cleaning up an office...' And by sheer luck, found the world's most extensive research on one particular woman: Elisabeta Serasa Tepes.

She picked up the yellowed and aged pieces of paper that her father had scribbled on in a tidy scrawl. The only piece's of paper that held the extensive and painstakingly accurate fact's of Elisabeta and her life.

The first section held the name origin's and overall summery of her early life.

**Elisabeta Serasa Tepes **

**Gender: Feminine **

**Usage: Slovene **

**Slovene form of Elizabeth **

**Born In 1433, Elisabeta was the daughter of a high ranking Turkish nobleman in the Sultan's favor. She was raised in the capital city of the Turkish empire, Constantinople, living in the palace of the powerful Sultan, Mehmed II. From a young age, Elisabeta was remarkably beautiful and talented. Naturally, she was singled out to be a future head wife and harem girl for the Sultan. Thus Elisabeta was to be pampered and prepped for the life of the future Sultana of the Turk's. This all changed when reportedly she meet Vlad Dracula III, or Vlad Tepes in later year's, a prince from the neighboring country of România.**

**The story goes on to say that Elisabeta was wandering the palace proper when she came across the private underground dungeon where her soon-to-be husband kept prisoner's of importance. She had already herd rumors of the princes' dilemma and felt sympathy, it's suggested that Elisabeta could relate to his situation, being locked up for most of your life and not having the freedom to make your own choice's. She found her way to the dungeon's and searched the cells for the young prince. She found him and his brother, Radu Dracul, in two parallel cells. Revert to the Journal for details.**

Integra put down the papers and reached for the silk wrapped parcel laid on the desk. She unraveled the decorative covering to revel a leather journal, black and handsomely crafted. On it's face an etched dragon holding a sword in it's jaw's reared back on a shield of black and red outlined in gold. On the back, in silver filigree was the name of the journal's owner, _Elisabeta Serasa Tepes. _Integra carefully pealed apart the cover from the first page, revealing a yellowed page full of Romanian writing, written in a delicate, lattice like script. 'Now I know why father taught me Romanian, clever old devil.' She smiled up at the duplicate portrait of her father, the double of the one in her office. She started to read the journal with more than piqued interest.

_**Winter Solstice, 1445 A.D, Wallachia, România **_

_**I have received this journal as an anniversary present from my loving husband whom I adore, Vlad. It seem's like an eternity has passed since I have written anything down on a piece of paper. There is always something to be done or some army to conquer, now that we are almost at peace. The last regime of the Sultan Mehmed is almost a week's travel away and Vlad is gathering our force's from all over, calling up old allies to help chase the Turk's from our homeland. **_

_**It gladdens me to say I have lost my Turkish accent and have gained a Românian one, my hair has turned into an Amber colored mass of waves from the climate, still a far cry from my dark haired county men. My eyes have still retained their dusky blue color, and I've gone from a soft court lady from Araujia to a hardened noblewoman from the warring nation of România. Not only has my appearance changed, but also my soul. My faith has converted from Islamic to Christianity since I married Vlad. But enough about that, I am still trying to find out why Vlad even gave me this journal. Perhaps it would be as if a piece of him is always with me...how sentimental. I had an urge to write in this, it seemed to pull me towards my Solar and call out to me, begging me to tell it something. So I will tell my life story. I assure you it's anything but boring. Here I begin.**_

_**I was born in Constantinople, the leading city state of Turkey, to my Father and Mother, Lord Kadai Targa Hussain and Lady Elisabeta Serasa Hussain III. I was taught at a very young age about how my life was already planned and I only need do what I was told. I was to be wedded to the Sultan at the age of twelve and give birth to a son by fourteen, as long as I did that my life was fulfilled. My Parent's were not much help, always away at some celebration or avoiding me, abandoning me to my nurse's cared. My mother, if I could call her that, was not Turkish, but a Slovenian noblewoman, thus my exotic name in this world of harsh names like Udai and Kosan or Mohamed. This all changed on the coming of my 12th birth-date, when I met Vlad. **_

**_I was touring through the main palace after a audience with the sultan. Something had distracted my keeper, maid, and long time friend, Guinevere Saint Paul from Britannia, so I started to wander off. Through the palace gossip I had heard about two young princes from Romania were being kept in Mehmed's private dungeons. I found the entrance behind a tapestry in his chambers. Luckily the Sultan and all of his guard's were out hunting some poor animal. The stand-in guard was drunk and delirious; it was no challenge to get past him. Sometimes being small helps. I could hear low moaning from all of the cells, causing shivers to run up my spine. The poor souls in that hell were beyond help, but I thought that perhaps the princes weren't too mad from eight year's of torture._**

_**I finally came upon the last cell on the right row, and gave an experimental tug at the iron ring that served as the handle. The heavy door swung quietly open, letting musty hair filled with a stale scent filter out into the relatively fresh air. I stepped into the small cell, glancing around for any sign's of danger. I looked to the east wall were a figure was sitting against the wall. **_

_**It was there, in the dark, I first saw my future husband. His arm's were bound and stretched over his head, held by heavy manacles. His face was twisted in pain, even as he slept. I crept over quietly over to the wall where he was slouched against. I let out a silent gasp as I looked at his exposed upper body, the lighting was poor but I could still make out the horrific mark's on his body. Scar's were etched generously onto his emaciated torso, eight year's of starvation had brought a hollow look to his face and pain had etched deep and expressive line's around his face. Other than that, he had to be one of the most handsome boy I have ever laid mine eye's on. **_

_**I must have stepped on a loose flagging and alerted him of my presence since his eye's shot open In fear and out of reflex. Year's of living in a torture chamber can do that to you, I think. He looked at me with the most marvelous large blue-green eye's, his long, shaggy, jewel black hair falling past his shoulders. He had an aristocratic face: a blade thin nose, aquiline and Romanian to a fault, thick brows and a broad forehead, a pointed chin and sharp cheekbone', all set into a darkly tanned face. His eye's seemed to bore into me as he looked with a faint disgust at my noble were, a silk sari imported from Arabia, of dusky blue that matched my eyes. **_

"**_What do you want, Turkish brat?" he asked me in a spiteful voice, cracking from a high pitched to a deep baritone.(A.N: HAHA! ALUCARD'S GOING THROUGH PUBERTY!) "I'm hearing to see you," I replied in my best Romanian, making my voice more pleasing than his tone. He snorted in contempt "Humph, so you're the child-bride of that sick bastard. It figure's he would chose someone so young to corrupt and twist." I gave a sigh and a nod, acknowledging the fact that the sultan was evil. I had always known of his disgusting fondness for young children, especially boy's. _**

_**His spite seamed to recede a little at my agree. "Tell me... what are you called?" I smiled, finally able to talk civilized with the strange, beautiful, foreign prince. I gave a slight curtsy and pronounced in a clear, hopefully strong voice "My name is Elisabeta Serasa Hussain IV. Or Serasa for short" He smiled and bent his head forward in a gesture of nobility and said in an equally confident voice "A pleasure milady, I am Vladimir Dracula III. Vlad is my shortened name, and you may have the honor to call me that." I nodded back and smiled, and for what must have been like a life time, he stretched his mouth, flashing pearl white teeth, straight and feral looking, and smiled. And thus our friendship began. **_

_**I had heard from one of my Chambermaid's, Gianni, that Vlad's parents were forced to pay tribute to the inexorable sultan in gold and young men, the gold for him and the boy's for an army. How ironic that the very son's of Romania were taken in by the enemy, trained to kill and then set upon their own homeland to kill and murder their own kin. I question the moral's of my country. **_

_**If we are to exist in this world, we must strive for peace between our own neighbors's. Father says thing's will never change between Romania and the Empire. 'The Romanian swine are not worthy to lick the boot of the lowliest slave in Turkey! They are cutthroats and killer's!' he found way's to fit that rant into at least one conversation a day. I know now that the Romanian's say the same about us.**_

_**When you are reared from birth to hate a nation, the contradiction's become that of spite and hate. Why do we hate each other so when we are all human being's? We keep to our beliefs and they kept to their God, yet we always find ourselves in a holy war every century. Who are we to question each others beliefs? I can understand that the insult of monotheism, monogamy, and contradicting moral's will always be between us, but we all refuse to stop hearkening to their call. I am at a stand still. my morals were strong and I hoped, and I prayed that Vlad would make it back home.** **I'll continue this in later chapters, Vlad calls.**_

_**-Elisabeta**_

Integra looked up from the journal as the double doors of her study swung open. Walter walked in, bearing a silver tray with a fine china plate of blue-berry muffins, the porcelain bone tea-set, and a letter with the Iscariot organization seal waxing it closed. She groaned and slumped back in her chair. 'It's too early to deal with this...' she thought in despair. The oncoming prospect of another round with those Catholic nuisances was too much to handle.

Walter let out a deep chuckle at his master's train of thought. "Look at it this way Sir Integra, Maxwell is dead and Anderson is out of commission. Hopefully there asking for peace, though I seriously doubt it." He flashed a charming smile at her, his new fang's glinting brightly in the lamplight. Integra quirked a quick smile and reverted back to her stone mask of indifference.

"Hopefully, the last thing we need is another brawl with them. Where are Alucard and Seras?" she asked, watching his lean, black shrouded hand's set down the tray and reach for the handle of the Teapot. Steam wafted up from the china cup as Walter poured out the rich brown beverage with the finesse of a perfect butler. Loose strands of Inky black hair fell into his heavily lidded eyes as he poured the tea, all of his concentration averted on the simple task of pouring the tea. Integra grew hazy eyed as she gazed at the young-looking butler.

Millennium had changed him, erasing his memory and reducing his age, turning him into an artificial vampire, a FREAK. She couldn't change the fact that he was a vampire, but she could help him get his memory back. After they had recaptured him and locked him up in the dungeon, she had taken to visiting him in his cell, waiting on him for a change. She talked to him even though he uttered not a word back, retold stories that he told to her, and even brought the blood that sustained his un-dead life. He began to remember, even thought his conscience and memory were taken away, Walter K. Dornez could overcome any obstacle in his path. Soon he was laughing and joking, teasing and talking again like the old days.

Integra was always fond of the old Walter; she had always thought he was handsome in a distinguished way. Now he was drop-dead gorgeous! She never appreciated the stronger sex very often; Alucard was enough man to handle with the ego, always having to run off and kill FREAKS ever so often, dealing with Iscariot, piles of paperwork heaped on her office desk. 'But here is Walter. Good-old Walter, kind Walter, brave Walter, dead AND sexy Walter... where in the seventh level of Hell did that come from?' Integra invented a new shade of red as she sipped at her tea, Walter still standing in-front of her desk.

"Sir Integra, are you all right? You look a bit...flushed." He concealed a smirk as Integra glared at him. "I am just fine Walter; it's the Tea-a bit on the hot side. I take it the water heater is functional again?" At his nod she sighed in relief. She and Seras had both disliked the cold bath's they were forced to take. 'Finally some heat around here,' Walter still showed no sign of leaving the room.

"Is there anything else, Walter?" she inquired "As a matter of fact there is, Sir," he retreated back to the doorway, picking up something on the other side. He came back with a rough brown linen wrapped package, a portrait by the looks of it. He set it down upward's on the desk, reaching for her pen knife. "Wait Walter, let me read the card before you open the birthday present, did you scan it for any exploding or dangerous threat?", "Yes Sir Integra, the worst you can get from that is a paper cut and I think you could sustain a serious scrape from the edge's-", "Alright, I get it. Let see what they sent."

She ripped the envelope open with gusto and slid the parchment out. Thin spidery writing covered the spongy paper. She grimaced at the texture of it as she picked it up, reading the letter.

_Dear Integra Windgates Hellsing,_

_It has been awhile since we have exchanged letter's has it? I have decided to call all of our past scuffles null and void for the sake of the future. We must all strive for peace if we are to exist in this world that god created, No? Our deepest condolences (though belated) to the losses you have suffered at the hand's of Father Enrico Maxwell's madness and the Millennium Nazi. As a sign of our respect and esteem, we send you two gifts. One is no doubt sitting before you, if so please open it and read on after you've...overcame the shock._

Integra lifted a fine brow at that, 'What in God's name?' She motioned for Walter to open the package. He slid the knife against the twine, breaking it easily. The brown paper fell away to revel a portrait of a woman on a black backdrop, mid-twenties, with penetrating eye's of a blue that surpassed her own wearing a regal gown of white piped with gold hemming. Electricity seemed to spark out of the woman's eyes, transcending an unsurpassed power and shining with rare cosmetics in that age, the color of crushed star-dust and lined with kohl. Every line and angle of the portrait was excruciatingly crafted and realistic, making it seem the woman was alive and just standing behind the frame.

Her face was normal, well spaced but small. Her nose and mouth seemed to be cut from Jade, perfectly arranged in an artful expression of someone who look's serious for the portrait but is smiling the rest of her life. Two individual strand's of amber colored lock's accentuated her face, giving her eye's volume and depth, while the rest was caught in the back of her head with a sheer silver shroud covering it. A delicate circlet of hammered gold sparkling with diamonds, sapphires, rubies, onyx, emeralds and topaz wrapped around her head. Her skin had a healthy tan glow to it, making her feature's stand out all the more. Her swan neck had only one adornment, a thin platinum chain that held a platinum cross. It rested in the shadow of her impressive cleavage, sparkling like a miniature star. On the bottom of the portrait, written in silver, was a name. **_The Beloved Princess Elisabeta Serasa Tepes Of România, 1499._**

Integra could only stare. The initial picture couldn't shock her. It was the fact that Seras Victoria was staring back at her, with a different hair color and eye's, 'What in the Hell?'. Walter was shocked too. How many times do you see Seras dressed for the Renaissance Festival...really?

"Well Sir, I have to admit I didn't see it coming. Can I dress up too?"

A.N: Chapter one is complete! I'll update the next one after 6 reviews!


	2. Celebrate!

A.N: Hey people! Just Checking on the story and I saw 6 reviews! So I'll post the next chapter today at 6:00!


	3. Angels We Have Heard On High

A.N: Alright, this is going well! Sorry I was late in posting this, Family emergency came up. Also, I'm sorry for all the grammatical error's on the first chapter. I've proofread this chapter so I hope I didn't get anything screwed up. BY THE WAY: I think I had the historical dates mixed up in the last chapter. I heard from someone that Elisabeta killed herself in 1462. I'll change latter journal entries to Winter Solstice, 1461 as soon as I can! MUCH THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Disclaimer- DON'T OWN HELLSING!

Chapter 2

Angel's We Have Heard On High

"I SAY SHE GET'S ONE MORE CHANCE, GABRIEL!" shouted an unearthly voice similar to a Falcon's cry. "TOO BAD, MARY. JUST BECAUSE YOUR JESUS'S MOTHER DOSE NOT MEAN YOU'RE THE HIGH AND MIGHTY ONE AROUND HERE!", shouted something with a voice not unlike the sounding of church bells, louder than the first.

High up in the sky, above the bird's and the plane's and beyond the wispy puff's of clouds, were two angel's. The Holy Virgin Mary and the Archangel Gabriel argued about the fate of one particular human. Mary ruffled her wing's slightly, keeping at a steady pace. Gabriel, usually one of patience and virtue, fumed silently at the former human.

"Let's talk this out, Mary. We both know that He laid out the 2 strikes and your out deal. I like it. You don't. We both know that this...this combined soul of Elisawata and the Pa-Harker girl got past the system and into the fetus of Seras Victoria but was put in a hibernation in the process, thus losing any chance of her remembering him right off. Why, pray tell, wake up her other side when there are plenty other's deserving their past life memories restored to their new bodies?" he said the last with a slightly raised tone, indicating he wasn't happy about any of this.

"Because, Gabriel, she has suffered more than any. Have you tried dying twice with the thought's of your one love dead? Suicide's always get a second chance and then they are judged. This is different because she has suffered and it involves an immortal. A VAMPIRE, GABRIEL! DRACULA HIMSELF!" she side winded over to him and grabbed his neck, shaking him like a rag-doll. "Gggettt aaaaa grrrippp, Mmmarrrry!" he gurgled out. She released the hold on his neck and sailed over a few feet away while taking a calming breath, trying to suppress her obvious irritation.

"He loves Christ and fight's for him, then his evil and vile brother, Radu, shoots an arrow into her bedroom out of jealousy, proclaiming him dead! She throw's herself AND her unborn child into a river from the highest bloody tower and dies! She comes back nearly four hundred years later as an Englishwoman, meet's him again, loves him again, almost get's her memory back, and then he get's supposedly killed again by Abraham! She kill's herself AND she's pregnant with his child, AGAIN! And now here she is, right in-front of Vlad, AND SHE DOSE NOT KNOW WHO THE HELL SHE IS, OR WHO HE IS! AND HE DOSE NOT KNOW WHO SHE WAS!" she breathed in and out heavily, an crazed look in her eye's.

Gabriel was scared for once in his life as an angel. Sure, rule the angel's and fight for Him, conquer evil and defend against the demon's of Hell, but argue with a Two Thousand year old prude/shrew with a bad case of PMS? Na-Ah, not happening. 'I should have let Michel be the flying pregnancy test, let HIM be her lackey. But NOOO- I had to speak up and say "I'll go and give her the news! I'll serve her for as long as the Earth live's!" God please reincarnate my ass back to Earth!' Mary glared at him, she could always get the gist of his thought's.

"I'll overlook what you thought and not tell my son, as long as you at least crack open the doorway to her memories. She can find out the rest herself, but she will need help along the way, namely Alucard once called Vlad. He will realize who she is with a bit of help from me. Remember, I'm the one who sent him the dream while he was sleeping on the plane flying back from Rio before the Nazi's attacked. He woke up crying from it, now tell me if that dose not mean anything!" She raised her eyebrow and schooled her soft features into a mask of righteous challenge.

Gabriel gave a long sigh, utterly defeated. He did not enjoy a swarm of Locust down his throat. No-one dissed Jesus's Mama and got away with it without either huge bugs zipping around in his digestive track or a life-sized rendition of the Cross stuck up their ass. He glanced back over at Mary and nodded, descending down into a dreary English countryside. They glided straight to the large gray manor that was Hellsing and phased through the wall. They dropped through several floor's and ended up in the basement, right outside Seras's bedroom. They walked through the door and breezed over to her coffin-side table. A small photograph of her with her father sat there, making a twinge of 'Aww' go through his mind. He shook it off and lifted the lid of Seras Victoria's coffin. She laid curled up on her side in the blue interior of the coffin, wearing only a pink, flowery sleeping shift.

Mary inched closer and drew something out of her smock pocket. An amazing cross of Platinum dangling on a Platinum chain swung just above Seras's sleeping form. "What's that?" he asked in a low whisper, pointing to the cross. "It's her's from long ago. I saved it when she came through the River. It will help her remember." with that said she took Seras's clenched hand and pried it apart, gently. She dropped the cross into her hand and refolded her finger's around it. Mary then bent down and placed a doting kiss upon Seras's brow. She straightened herself and gave one last glance around the cozy room. 'She'll be sharing his bed within the fortnight, hopefully.'

Gabriel watched with veiled interest as she turned about and began to walk out of the room. His gaze returned to the young nosferatu sleeping soundly in the coffin. He placed two fingers on her temple, uttering a word not meant for man. A soft, radiating glow filled the room. Gabriel and Mary were gone.

"Are ya ready for the poker tournament? I heard Mammon is playing against your son!" He laughed, remembering the last time they had a mixer party with Hell. Satan always enjoyed a bit of mayhem, and He always enjoyed a bit of fun. Get them together and you've got one hell of a party.

"Hey, Mary," she looked over her shoulder at him as they flew toward's the setting sun. "Do you think she will be happy? With Alucard, I mean." he said, looking back at her. "Yes, I do think so. They have both suffered enough for one eternity. I gave her a blessing in my kiss you know.", "Yes, I know. You thought I didn't see it? By the way, what exactly was the blessing?", "A woman's greatest ability.", "What, the ability to nag?" he laughed and ducked as her hand came flying at him. "NO, YOU FLYING CROSS DRESSER! The ability to give life to the world." Mary yanked on his robe, bringing him down to her level. "If you can't even figure that one out then you are just a plain Jack-of -the-Ass. Let's go home."

And so, Mary and Gabriel flew off into the proverbial sunset.

Alexandra: Ahh, the plot thickens! Damn, I'm on a roll! 2 chapter's in one day! Neway, read and review, please! If I find one God Damn flame I'll fry your ass back! Constructive Criticism is welcome, I'm a reasonable person. For those who are not following this easily, read these:

Gabriel- The Archangel, head honcho angle, of heaven. The one who gave the news to Mary that she was pregnant with Jesus Christ. I gave him a sense of authority.

Mary- 90 of you reader's should know who the Mother Mary is. Gave birth to Jesus? Only woman in the Nativity Scenes? If anyone ask's me who she is, your either a resident of 'Under the Rock' or you belong to a different religion. I hold no offence to that and I hope that no-one will take offence in using biblical people for the comic relief. The personality I gave her is defiantly like my mother.

Darwin- Man who suggested evolution theory.

Mammon- Son of Satan, Lucifer, Devil- whatever!

He-God(Duh)


	4. Dreaming Of Memories

A.N: Hey Guys! I'm in computer class and I have some time so I thought 'What the Hell!' Here's the next installment of What I Once Was!

**Fanfic Fan: Thank you for your input! I'm not going to use anymore dates, since there too much to handle, but thanks again! Bye the way- Alucard is about a month from escape when Elisabeta first meets him. As an apology I give you a lemon!**

Disclaimer: Don't Own Hellsing!

**LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! ALL BLUSHING VIRGINS OUT BEFORE YOU BECOME AN UN-VIRGIN! (! Guess who it is- AxS!)**

**Chapter 3- Dreaming Of Memories **

**By Alexandra Noel**

Alucard sat in his high-backed chair, sleeping soundly. His face a mask of deceiving innocence as he dreamt about a woman he tried to forget for nearly Five-hundred years.

He was in one of those dreams again, the one where he was with her. He breathed in an unreal smell of her intoxicating sent of happiness, tears, and lavender. A stray lock of amber colored hair found its way into his sky-filled vision. A small hand pressed into his chest as a face filled his vision. Her dusky eye's never failed to draw him in. Her innocence and stubbornness never ceased to amaze him.

He would never stop loving her. 'Never Ever, Vlad?', 'Yes, Never Ever Elisabeta.'

He was back in România with her, in the war with the Turk's. Alucard seemed to look out of his old eyes as he marched off to war with his countrymen, Elisabeta standing by her solar window watching him leave with her Lady-in-waiting, Gwen.

He remembered the feeling of elation when he rode home, by the meadow where the wild flowers grew. His wife, his Elisabeta, standing with her back turned and her body bent over. The earth felt real beneath his boots, the air felt warm against his living cheek (A.N: Remember people this is before she died or he became a vampire, Alucard's just reliving some memories) and the thrill of surprising her.

Elisabeta was unaware of his presence, still diligent of the task at hand. He grinned, creeping slowly behind her, taking care not to alert her of his presence. He grabbed her, laughing, and spun her around. She trilled a high note of shock which turned into laughter.

"Vlad! Put me down this instant you brute!" she said in a joyous tone. Her voice was like fragments of a shattered melody… always stuck in his mind.

She turned around and faced him. She could have passed for a peasant, wearing a plain linen gown, starched and colored a bright blue that clashed with the deeper color of her eyes. It was then that Alucard first noticed something. Seras looked just like her. Their figure was the same, petite and voluptuous with full breast of such a noticeable size most people did a double take.

"Vlad, have you captured Constainpole? How fare's my Mother and Father? What of the Sultan?"

"Wife, all is well." He savored the word that first fell off his tongue like a rare wine barely tasted. How long had it been since he said that word?

"Your parent's have fled the country for Saint Petersburg in Russia and the Sultan is approaching the border of our Fief with an army of Five Thousand Cavalry and Ten Thousand Infantry." She let out a gasp of horror, "but yes we did capture Constainpole, Eliseras." Another realization, the nickname he gave her, her middle name, was similar to the Policewoman's name, Seras.

"Well, tis my wifely duty to welcome you back properly," she said with a mischievous look in her celestial eyes. She tilted her head back and placed her small hands on his hair gripping on his tousled mane of ink black hair, letting her pouting lips graze his teasingly. He gripped her tiny waist and lifted her off the ground, allowing her to wrap her sun bronzed legs around his trim waist, hoisting her skirt up. He carried her in long strides over to a large tree, where he pressed her against the sturdy trunk. 'It has been too long since we've last been with each other.' Alucard thought in a daze.

Alucard gave an appreciative groan as she rubbed her heated center against the impossibly hard bulge of his manhood, still restrained in his tight-fitting pants. She let the lip-lock break as he reached down to undo the tie of his pants. He was slow in entering her, teasing her as she teased him. She withered and whimpered, moaned and thrashed against the tree they were pushed up against, the bark scraping her delicate skin.

"Vlad…faster, please!" Eliseras whimpered in a pleading tone.

He thrusted at a faster pace, complying with her wishes and reveling in the feel of her wet sheath surrounding him. She screamed in pleasure as he bit down forcefully on her now exposed breast, rocking against her. As soon as the blood touched his tongue, she climaxed in a frenzied daze around him, gripping him with all of her might. Alucard thrusted into her one last time then spent himself inside of her, shouting her name and shooting his scalding seed deep into her willing womb.

Alucard was jolted out of the pleasant dream with the familiar tug of his master's mind calling him.

He frowned at the un-timeliness of her calling, wanting to return to the pleasant dream. 'ALUCARD, GET UP HERE NOW!'

'As you wish, my master', Alucard replied in a sarcastic overtone. He glanced down his lap, noticing the mess he made during the whole….experience. 'I might as well clean up, I wouldn't want to shock the Iron Virgin out of her maidenly wits.


	5. Legally Vampire

Alexandra: -: Sniff: - I'm overcome with the amount of wonderful reviews! I'm clutching my rosary and counting my blessings now! I give you….VAN HAYLING! Te-he! I love Van Helsing, it's a must see. Now I give you all…ALUCARD! - : Crowd Roars: - ROAR HARDER, DAMNIT! I WANT THE CHINESE TO HEAR IT!

Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing!

Chapter 4

- Legally Vampire -

By Alexandra Noel

Guinevere Saint Paul was your typical buxom blonde. Articulate in every verse with a flawless body draped perfectly in pink _Armani_ and a purple _Prada_ bag slung over one shoulder. A plain black fedora set at a jaunty angle perched on her blonde curls that were piled in a stylish coiffeur on top of herneat head. Her violet eyes were scanning the perimeter outside the Limo she was situated in with two armed Vatican guard's watching her every move.

She took a sip out of her McDonalds soda drink, savoring the feel of caffeine. 'Vampires can't eat a good steak but they can drink a gallon of liquid like this, thank you Lilith for the wonderful technicality that comes with the territory of being a vampire.' Her pert nose turned up at the smell of a nearby blood-store in the mansion. The offer of fresh blood that came with the job was too much to pass up. 'That and a private audience with THE Integra Fairbrooke Windgates Hellsing herself. Enrico's coffin must be drilling a hole into the Pope's bedroom right now with all the barrel rolling he's doing!' She let out a shrill, girlish giggle. The Vatican guards, tight ass as they come, laid a comforting hand on their silver bullet loaded M-K 5's, shooting her their version of a dirty look.

She gave an innocent look back, subtly lifting an inch off of her Violet colored trousers and giving them a good look at the tanned skin above her low ride, vintage issue, black Alligator skin, Manolo Blahnik boots which she sold her soul for…not really. 'Just an old friend of the family, wanting a nice pair of shoes.'

The lengthy driveway seemed to stretch on as the limo, embossed with the Section VIII emblem. 'I'm surprised they haven't nuked us yet, seeing as to who we are. I hope Wolfe knows what she's doing…but I'm the more experienced, so why should I worry? Being born about 500-odd years ago should give me enough experience in these diplomatic matters. Look at me, I've become an undead peace offering!' she frowned slightly at the degrading status. 'Once I was an honored lady of the nobility, serving Her Majesty Elisabeta Serasa Tepes of România and His Majesty Vlad Tepes III. Now I'm the new pet vampire to Hellsing.' She paused in her thoughts, remembering her orders from Wolfe.

"I expect you to obey your new master, Gven." Wolfe Heinkel, the new head of the Iscariot Organization ordered in an authorize voice. Dressed in a simple black cassock and silver cross, Wolfe reared her with a stern expression. Gwen examined her 3 inch nail, studying the artwork of nature engravings one would need a magnifying glass to see and appreciate.

"You of all vampires should know, Gven, that England is in dire need of help in clearing out threats of the 'Children Of Ze Night', It seems their master vampire and his fledgling are not performing up to their maximum efficiency. Clear out the British Isle and you can come home to Rome. Also, I'm sending along the Princesses portrait as a gift to Miss. Hellsing, with you as the extra gift." That made Gwen snap.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIFTS? I AND THE ONLY EXISTING PORTRAIT OF MY DEAD FRIEND? HOW SICK ARE YOU PEOPLE?" a strong jolt on her binding ruins silenced her.

"I can understand your pain and reluctance, Gven, but the future of the Catholic peace vith the Protestant literally rest's in your grip! I need your corporation. Isn't that the whole reason you became a vampire, to help?"

"Heal the dying, aid the sick, but not to become a lapdog with a peace treaty in my mouth!"

"No discussion. You'll go there in chains vhen the time come's if your attitude has not changed."

And here she was. Stepping out into the rain, she conjured a bright pink parasol from her _Prada_ handbag, taking care not to disturb the sleeping, pearl colored kitten snuggled in a spare cashmere scarf. She petted the little things head while it blink it's eyes sleepily, giving a heart melting mew.

Gwen looked up at the imposing mansion, not in the least disturbed or intimidated. She marched up the steps to the imposing oak door and rapped smartly three times, the Vatican Guard's standing behind.

Walter looked away from his pacing Mistress, his sensitive hearing picking up the sound of knocking at the front door. He turned around and bowed to Integra, turning smartly on his heal and heading out of the study.

He was at the front door in seconds, opening the door wide. He nearly gaped at the sight in-front of him. A woman around thirty stood there in the rain wearing a pink blazer and trousers and a pink umbrella accompanied with a purple handbag and fedora. Two Iscariot goons stood behind her, eyeing him with disgust.

A small white kitten poked its head out of the handbag and mewed, giving the situation more comedy.

He grasped for word's and erased the shock off of his face. He nodded respectfully in the woman's direction and addressed her.

"How may I help you, Miss…", "Saint Paul my good fellow. You must be Walter, eh? I've heard things about you from Yumiko and Wolfe. Good things, very…detailed things" she muttered staring into his bright red eyes.

She whirled past him in an inhumanly fast flurry of pink, striding up the staircase to the study. He quickly followed her with his newfound speed and tried to catch the intruder by throwing out his wires. He was surprised to pull back only a foot of the razor-wire. He stared up at the woman in surprise as she swung the razor-wire around effortlessly. She threw the ruined wire down to him and winked.

"You're not even near old enough to do battle with me, **_hotstuff_**." She cooed andblew a kiss over her shoulder, walking up the rest of the stairway while the kitten peeked its head out and hissed at him.

Integra stared at the painting, trying to decipher the connection. 'It could be a coincidence…but why would Iscariot send me a thing like this. It's obvious that they know who Alucard was and the Catholics are the ones who confiscated his personal effects from the palace. Maybe Seras is somehow connected to this…Mother would tell me stories of the river princess and how she died of sorrow for the loss of her husband. Mother did talk about reincarnation a lot…'

"_Integra,", "Yes, Mum?", "Do you remember karma and reincarnation?", "Yes, but you said that that's just old Hindi stuff.", "Well then, I believe it. When a soul is in great pain or sorrow, and take's its own life in despair, the angels's come and take it away for a deep sleep. When they wake it up to be born into a new body, it's the soul's last chance to find completion. Did I ever tell you the story about Mina Harker and the Count?"_

Integra snapped out of her revere when a voice said, "Lovely woman, your mother was, never missed a trick", an English accented voice.

"Amen to that, boss." A New Yorker voice intoned with amusement.

Integra spun around on her heal, drawing a pistol from inside her jacket. She turned around to see an identical twin of the character off of 'Legally Blonde', the stupid American movie.

"Wazup, Master! I'm your new Doctor/Physiatrist/Killer/Anything! Did ya read the note from Wolfey?"

Integra looked down at the note.

_Have fun with the new vampire._

_Wolfe Heinkel_

"We offer condolences for the attack on your fair London town, Miss. Hellsing" she looked down to find a white kitten speaking to her in a baritone, Mafia-like voice.

'ALUCARD, GET UP HERE NOW!' she stared at the cat and heard her servants reply.

"Call me Al. Anyways, you'ze has been needin' some help to deal wit' this FREAK and Nazi problem. So, de Catholic church has instated me and my associate, Gwen," the pink flip nodded, "Ta help you'ze and your vampires get everything back on Its feet." The cat, or Al, said this all while walking over to her desk, hopping up agilely to the cigar drawer, drawing one out.

"Mind if I smoke? I haven' had one a' these in ages." Integra nodded dumbly sitting herself in an armchair by the window and putting away her gun. Al strutted over to her with the cigar poised in his mouth, lifting it up to be lit. She fumbled for her lighter and lit it up. The kitten inhaled deeply and blew out a perfect ring of smoke past the cigar.

The vampire in pink spoke up, "You have a lovely home! Your closet must be like…GINORMUS!"

Integra sighed, 'This is not my day….'

A.N: Hate her? Like her? I personally made her the opposite of a Mary-Sue in the Hellsing department. What vampire wears pink_Armani_and carries around a mafia-cat leader in her purse? I'm Trying to decide if I should pair her with Pip or Walter. Whoever is chosen the other one will go to Integra. I prefer Walter with her, they have a history in this fic!


	6. Virgin Mary Remix

Alexandra: Now that the summer is here, I live for ya'll so I'll update every other day depending on my chores. We are turning over a new leaf by positioning the text on the right from now on; I do it for ya'll. Neway, new chapter! This one's a duuuuze, it involves confusion, angst, death, fuzzies, romance, and a smidgen of coughpregnacycough…bet ya 9 out of 18 readers are actually reading this A.N. **READ THE NOTES, THEY CHANGE THE FABRIC OF THE UNIVERSE OF THE STORY! **

Chapter 5

Virgin Mary Remix

By Alexandra Noel

Defying physics was fun to say the least. Alucard partook in that fun on more than one occasion. Like now, when he was phasing through the thick stone walls of the Hellsing manor. The manner of his summons was not disturbing to say the least; Integra had always called upon him at odd hours, but never this early. He sifted through the mind of his master through their mind-link, trying to find the reason for her interrupting his quiet time. He drifted along lazily, taking his sweet time since she didn't _sound_ threatened...then again he could be wrong.

What disturbed him most was what he had been doing before Integra summoned him. It was very unusual for him to dream, let alone a stimulating dream of his first wife. His eyes softened from their usual glint.

'Eliseras...' he thought with the old twinge of unfelt sorrow. The tragic beauty had met with the beautifully tragic end. He could still remember that day so far back in oblivion.

* * *

_**-Multiple Points Of View-**_

His sword, the wide arcs it made, cutting through Turkish flesh. The hot sun of the summer beating down on the gold metal of his war armor. The smell of sweat, turned earth, horses, mangled flesh with clotted blood, steel, and a tang of hellfire.

Vlad Tepes cut through the enemy lines, proving his namesake to the filthy Turks by showing his true brutality. Each stroke of the sword, each pierce by the pike, each swing of the mace, was a strike back to the slavers of his people.

He stopped his slaughter and called to his army in a thunderous voice.

"FIGHT! Everyone must fight! To fight is to pray, to pray is to fight. With extraordinary, unrelenting amounts of prayer, God shall fall upon us- WITH HIM, FALLS NEW JERUSALEM! LONG LIVE ROMÂNIA!"

The deafening roar from the men that followed his encouragement knocked his enemy back. His men surged forward, charging into the front-line and cutting down anything in their path.

Vlad smiled wolfishly, "Fight until you die! Do this for the Motherland and your women! Do it for the men and women who raised you! Do it for your children's children and the ones beyond that!"

Latter he would hear recounts of what happened in the battle. Many that were to painful to remember. His sword, beloved and cherished, his father's fathers sword, was somehow knocked out of his hand by an errant arrow. He had no time to pick it up, seeing a string of Turkish infantry heading towards him. Vlad drew his bow from his back and stringed it quickly, loading an arrow while running headlong into the melee.

A creeping shadow of a man, garbed in black, picked up the fallen sword and departed the battlefield quickly on horseback. Hours latter he arrived at the bank of a river, the Danube. Dismounting quickly with a bow in his hand, he drew out a letter from the folds of his cloak. Grabbing an arrow from the quiver on his back, he wrapped the parchment around the shaft, tying it tight with twine.

He positioned his arrow and let it fly with expert ease up to a tower of the castle overlooking the river hundreds of feet above, perched on the cliff. The man nodded in satisfaction when the arrow flew into the window. He motioned for his mount and was off before the scream resounded from the tower.

Elisabeta Serasa Tepes stared in horror at the arrow dug into the crevice of the stonework. Two guards and her lady-in-waiting, Gwen, rushed into the Solar immediately.

"Milady, are you well? We heard your scream, what ails you?" Eliseras lifted a trembling hand toward the imbedded arrow in the opposing wall. The guards were immediately at the window, looking down at the Danube and trying to locate the archer. When they saw no-one, they retreated to the wall where the imbedded arrow was still quivering from the impact.

"An arrow...it came through the window! It almost took off my nose it was so close!" she placed a comforting hand on the small, soft roundness of her belly. A small knot formed where her hand was, assuring her that the baby was fine and kicking.

"The babe is fine though." Gwen smiled, hugging her close as the guards managed to pull the arrow from the stone.

Gwen examined the arrow, running a finger along its feathered end and testing the sharp point.

"It is a war arrow, a barbed one at that! These things fly far and smash through metal. To kill an animal with this is just audacious cruelty, let alone a princess!" she shook her blonde head. "It is a good thing that your child has a tolerance for stress like his father, milady. Elsewise we'd be dealing with a delivery in the middle of a war."

Eliseras nodded, still eying the arrow. She noticed a piece of blood stained parchment wrapped on it. "Gwen, what is that?" Gwen looked down at the arrow and gently unraveled the string tying the parchment down. She unrolled the letter and examined the content.

Her brown eyes opened wide in shock and horror as she read the text, poceting the bloody sheet imediatly and heading for the door. A firm, strong hand and a word from the princess stopped her.

"I strongly advise you to stop, Gwen. What did the note say? An assassination? Threat? What is it?" Gwen turned and fished the note out of her frock. Eliseras took the offered note and read it.

_**Dear WidowedPrincess Elisabeta Serasa Tepes, **_

_**Your beloved husband is slain and lying in the soil on the battle field. Upon his death is your immediate departure to your home. Your child and yourself are to be escorted back to Constantinople where you will face trial for treason against his Inexorable Majesty Sultan Mehemet II. Your child will be declared a public bastard and aborted upon the impeding trial when you are found guilty of treason. You will then be married to his Highness Lord Radu Dracul. If you doubt these words, evidence of your protectors death will arrive soon.**_

_**Counsel of the Ottoman Empire** _

A great roaring filled her ears. Her heart stopped its constant beating for a whole second. Every sound, feeling, and smell were suddenly magnified.

"VLAD! NO...no! Please g-god no!" she fell to the floor in a faint. Hate, sorrow, anger, and remorse filled her vision with a blinding blackness.

Gwen saw the princess fall into a heap of white silk as she fainted, hitting the floor hard with the letter sill clenched in a death grip. She sprinted over to her fallen mistress and checked her pulse. A strong steady pulse greeted her finger and she sighed with relief, checking the baby too. When all was well, Gwen allowed herself a few tears at the loss of her Master. He had always been caring of her Eliseras, her half-sister. He had given his promise to her that he would be there for Eliseras, always...to love and cherish her. Now, death had truly parted them.

'Till death do us part." she bent her head and allowed herself to let out a small choked sob as the guards watched in pity at the sorrow of the Lady. Their master was dead. Eliseras choose this time to come round, her eyes leaking crystalline tears of imminent heart-break. She cradled her belly where the legacy of her husband rested within her protective nest of motherly warmth. 'I have to go on. It's what he would have wanted.' She steeled her emotions and raised herself to looked at Gwen.

"I want proof." she said in a quavering voice. Just then a knock was heard at the entryway. A tall, lanky man with tousled golden hair, Prince Steven of Moldavia and Vlad's best friend, walked in. His face was somber and his cool gray eyes, usually alighted with laughter, were bright with unshed tears. In his hands he carried a long blade of silver, bloodstained and war-torn. It was then that Elisabeta realized that her husband was gone from this word. 'He always had it on him at all times. It was never far from his hand, not even while he slept...he is dead.'

She took the sword from Steven with trembling hands damp with tears and perspiration, waving Gwen away with a tired air.

"Leave me." she said in a broken voice. The guards quickly departed while Gwen and Steven looked at the fallen princess. She stood next to a table, the sword still balanced in her hands, looking out with empty eyes at the forest.

With a click of the tumbler she was alone in the lighted room. She looked out at the wide blue sky, the Romanian sky. When she was in this castle, in this world, his world, she was perfect. She was his. 'Death is not a punishment, it is a release.'

She smiled a happy smile and walked to the large floor to ceiling window, opening the rusted latch and flinging them wide open. 'Oh, to be free like a bird!' she spread her arms like wings, willing her oncoming doom away. She flung her premonitions about living to the winds, stroking her rounded belly and whispering haunting words, "Lets go meet your father forever more."

'Without you, I cannot live, Vlad.' Her seeded pearl slippers seemed to float on air, if only for a second before the earthly pull took her down in a plummet to the beautiful, cool, deep, and wide ribbon of river so far down.

As the air left her lungs and the water hit her like a force of gale winds, filling her lungs with clear water, she smiled. 'I love you, Vlad.'

And with her last conscience thought, she was swept away into the murky deeps of the Other River, into the welcoming arms of oblivion.

* * *

A dark shadow stalked the halls of the basement, stopping to examine doors and checkout the contents of small closets. It stopped abruptly at a side door, examining it with pitiless red eyes that burned of nightmares and rich red plasma. It phased through the door and strolled over casually to a coffin propped up in a horizontal position on two stone pedestals.

The figure of shadow started to melt away, revealing a tall, slender woman clutching a small globe of blue light in her long spidery hands. The faded grey hair and dull orange eyes stared straight through the wood, seeing the curled form of the vampiress. She phased her hands through the solidness and placed the globe on the girl's abdomen, pressing it down and letting it melt into her. The woman gave a glance to the cross dangling in the girls outstretched hand and smiled, knowing who had stopped by.

"Let's hope that this daughter of mine can overcome time with that reckless son of mine." A light chuckle escaped her lips and she was no more.

* * *

Seras Victoria was in the sleep of the innocent. Her face relaxed and her features peaceful. Her hand gripped the cross in her hand as a sudden stab of pain hit her abdomen. She convulsed again, curling around her stomach as a sudden contraction racked her abdomen and torso.

She jolted awake, her garnet eyes wide and frightened as another wave of pain hit her body. She let out a yelp of pain and fell back against the soft bottom of her coffin, a few tears leaking out of her eyes and making their way down her cheeks.

'Pip…' she cried out in her mind weakly, praying it would reach him.

'Mignonette? What is wrong?' was his worried reply from her consciousness.

He had to listen hard to hear her barely audible reply, 'Go…' she drew a gasp of breath in, 'get…help!' she slipped into unconsciousness, oblivious to the shredding pain still biting at her fragile form.

Pip phased out of her body in a corporeal ghost form quickly, shooting up through the wall stretching out his senses and finding Integra in her office with Alucard, Walter, and two others. He shot through the dungeons and up through the floors to Integra's study.

* * *

Integra breathed a sigh of relief when Alucard and Walter were both in the room with her. She looked over at the kitten, or Al, curled up in the blonde's lap, His cigar hanging with loose ease from his small mouth. Alucard stood behind Saint Paul, silent and smirking, while Walter was in a more viewable position.

Al jumped from his assumed master's lap and walked to the nearest pedestal holding a phone. He jumped up and flipped the phone off the receiver with his paws, Alucard snickering behind the blonde's chair and Walter watching with mixed amusement and confusion. The kitten started to dial a number, stopping when the ring tone started to sound over the speaker.

"Ello, Sims Pizza. What can I get for you?", "Hey, I'd like a large pizza wit' extra cheese an some Anchovies. Hey Tegs, ya like Anchovies?" the kitten called over his shoulder.

"GET OFF THE PHONE, DAMNIT! THIS IS NO TIME TO ORDER A PIZZA!"

Integra walked over and slammed the phone on the receiver. She looked over to Alucard, seeing him laughing full-force with Gwen smiling a smile similar to a drug induced prep.

"It seems master, the creature is hungry." He said leaning forward over the armchair to get a good look at the occupant.

'**That** was funny' Gwen thought, waving at the dangling kitten smoking silently while Integra gave him a severe berating about ordering pizza to a top secret organization, holding him by the scruff of his neck.

Her smile stopped when she picked up a sent. A scent of imposing pines and freshly fallen snow mixed with a hint of sandalwood. A sent she thought long dead. 'Na, couldn't be… the Hellsing guy killed him in Transylvania with the three whores, didn't he?'

She looked up at the face peering at her with interest then shock as they realized who they were. 'No…frickin…WAY!' the last time she had seen him was when he marched off to defeat the Turks, standing by Eliseras.

"Prince Vlad?"

Alucard couldn't believe it. Gwen, his dead wife's lady-in-waiting, the one who helped him escape from Constantinople, was alive and sitting right there. He shook off the shock and stared at her.

"Lady Guinevere." He addressed in a formal tone

How could he still be alive, after being so unfaithful to her Lady? **How dare he be a vampire**!

She jumped up in her chair and shouted at him, "WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?"

She was interrupted by something flying into the room from the bottom of the floor, cursing in avid French.

"SIR! IT'S SERAS! COME QUICK! SHE IS 'URT!" Integra dropped Al and started to walk for the door. Walter passed by her at a quicker pace and Alucard just dropped through the floor at a free fall.

"Ohh no you don't!" Gwen followed close behind him, grabbing Al on her way down. She smiled at the corporal mercenary who was hovering in a sliver shroud nearby, winking as she phased down through the floor.

Pip, still confused as to why a model chick was dropping three stories down, followed close behind.

* * *

Murky fog surrounded her, enveloping her and smothering her. She opened her mouth to cry out but the substance filled her mouth and slithered down her throat, filling her completely and choking her with the acrid smell of sulfur.

She heard voices, drawing her out of the fog. She could hear her Master calling her, telling her to wake. She processed his voice and replied in thought,'I will obey…'

Alucard shook his fledgling, hoping it would wake her. He saw her Garnet eyes peep open just the tiniest bit before opening completely. Gwen stood behind him and gaped. 'Two people you thought dead in one day, good God I must have done some shit to get this after five hundred years!'

The woman was petite. Very fragile with a delicate bone structure and a pale complexion rivaling snow. Her hair, a light amber color, was somehow growing slowly and fanning out over her face. Gwen also could deduce that she was a vampire, the girl's eyes were ruby gem red. Her lips were parted, unnecessary gasps of oxygen coming in and out of her mouth. Her face was already streaked with tears of blood from the pain, making Gwen start in surprise. 'I've never seen a Draculina with this sort of condition.'

She looked over her shoulder at the newly arrived Butler and her new Master standing in the doorway, looking on with sincere concern in their eyes.

"Hey Walter, could you go get me the black trunk sitting in the foryer next to my trunks? Ya can't miss it, it's the only one without a bright color on it." Walter looked suspisous for a second, then nodded and went to fetch the bag.

Gwen smiled and strode over to a stock-still Integra, holding out the purring kitten. "Could you hold him for a while? I need to help the girl, and it looks like I've got my work cut out for me! Ah! Thank you, Walter."

She accepted the bag from Walter and handed Al into the hands of an incredulous Integra. But one kitten pout on a snow white, soft furred face from Al had her heart melting. This proved the age-old question that even the coldest Ice-queen can't resist the classic kitten pout.

Alucard, in an amazing display of un-Alucardish tenderness, groweled and held his fledling close when Gwen asked to see her.

"To put it bluntly, I don't trust Vatican agents around my fledling." he glared at the woman holding the neddle full of a Latin named painkiller.

"Yes, but do you trust a friend?" he faltered at that, lowering Seras's shaking form back into the coffin.

"Thaaank You! One side now!" she shouldered him out of the way and gently injected the anti-pain into the veins of the look-alike-Eliseras. Gwen could see the pain dull greatly and was relived. Normally, many medicines didn't work on Vampires.

"Now for an examination. Lets start with the eyes." she said more to herself, gently opening Seras's closed eyes and examining the pupils slitted in their pain. She worked her way down, gently prodding and poking. When she reached her midriff, she encountered a strange, gently swelling belly.

'Either this chick is gaining weight or she's knocked to the up!' Gwen straightened herself and faced the somber crowd.

"I have concluded that she was seized with a premature surge of contractions. I deduce that this Vampiress is pregnant."

* * *

Alexandra: How's that? Review Please! And for the record, Prince Stephen of Moldavia was a very good friend of Vlad III in the historical evidence.

Prince Stephen:** Stephen III of Moldavia** or **Stephen Muşsssat III (1433 to July 2, 1504)**, also known as **Stephen the Great**(Stephen the Great and Holy) Prince of Moldavia from 1457 to 1504.


End file.
